


15) Bookstore

by endof_theline



Series: AU Yeah August 2019 [15]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And Gets One, Bookshop, Braille, Fluff, M/M, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Meet-Cute, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endof_theline/pseuds/endof_theline
Summary: Murdock's bookstore never got many customers, but one changed the owner's life...





	15) Bookstore

Murdock’s never seemed very busy, but it never had difficulty staying open. There was also only one person ever working there, it used to be an older man who never came back and instead a much younger man stood in his place, since the name never changed people assumed it was his son.

The bookstore was close to a university and held quite a few textbooks that most students needed which is where it got most of its money from, but not many people ever hung around the place - usually coming in, getting their book and running off as soon as they could.

Foggy couldn’t understand it, the place looked nice enough and no one had ever said a bad word against the guy, though no one has said a good word for him either. He was desperate and it was the closest bookstore so Foggy had to suck it up and go in either way.

A soft bell rang out in the small store and Foggy saw the man stand out from under the counter, the first thing he noticed was the man was wearing a pair of deep red sunglasses, the second being the white cane leaning up against the desk.

“Hello, can I help you at all?” The man asked happily and smiled at him making Foggy smile back at him, the man seemed friendly enough,

“I’m all good thanks” He chirped and the man nodded back at him before going back to his work as Foggy started to walk down the stacks, he very quickly realised that for every book there was another beside it but with bumps down the spine over the words. Foggy racked his brain to remember what it was called, as his fingers traced up and down the spine he could feel a pair of eyes on him although now he realised that may be the wrong thing to say.

“Are you blind?” Foggy blurted out before he could stop himself and clapped a hand to his mouth as soon as the words fell out of his mouth.

“That’s the bluntest way I’ve ever been asked that” He laughed as he nodded along, his hand through the fluffy-looking hair that Foggy wanted to run his fingers through as well “But, yes I am blind and that’s a braille book”

“Braille! That’s what its called, I couldn’t remember the name” Foggy chirped happily as he came over with the book to put it on the counter and opened it up to see the braille over the pages “These bumps, you can read them?”

“I’d be pretty fucked if I couldn’t, especially working here and selling books” He teased and Foggy suddenly saw a tiny glimpse of why someone could take the man wrong and want to avoid him, however he just held out his hand instead “Name’s Matthew, or Matt, Murdock”

“Franklin, or preferably Foggy, Nelson” He took the offered hand and shook it with a bright smile on his face when Matt laughed.

“Seriously? Foggy is the preferred name?” Matt asked him with that joyous laughter still floating in his voice and muffled his laugh a little when it stayed silent as Foggy had nodded at him. Matt seemed not to mind Foggy’s rambling questions and answered all of them in turn before asking a question that would change their lives unknowingly “What if I taught you to read Braille?”

“You would? Really?!” Foggy got excited straight away and Matt sat up straighter as the pair grew closer.

Foggy and Matt sat hip to hip, a beginners book on how to read Braille sat between them, Matt read the words before asking Foggy to do the same, but out loud so Matt could help and correct him if needs be. Matt had been told Braille was one of the hardest languages to learn and he had to admit he did struggle some when he was learning, but he spent all day every day learning until he could read as he had nothing else to do.

“You’re doing really well, Fog” Matt encouraged him after said man huffed and threw himself back in his chair after getting the sentence wrong yet again, Foggy just groaned and shut his eyes with a pinched look on his face.

“Doesn’t feel like it” He grumbled annoyed, Matt was thrown to hear the man sound so upset as Foggy was always so happy about his lessons.

“I learnt when I was a kid at an orphanage by a group of nuns because the orphanage was run by the church, I think learning in a blind man’s bookshop with his help has a lot less pressure to learn that that” Matt joked as he poked the other in the side making him huff out a small laugh but not much else “C’mon Fog, I just told you my origin story like you wanted, you could at least a little happy about it, you wouldn’t want to hurt a blind man’s feelings would you?”

“Will you tell me how you went blind?” Foggy’s voice was sad and quiet and Matt tried desperately to relax next to the man, knowing without a doubt that Foggy could feel how tense he had gotten.

“There was a truck, it was heading straight for this old man so I pushed him out of the way and it fell over, there was toxic waste in it and it blinded me. Not long after my dad died in a fight, he was a boxer in his spare time when he wasn’t tending to the store and my church took me in” Matt explained with a sad tone in his voice and praised himself when he didn’t flinch at Foggy’s hand on his shoulder, the blind man smiled weakly as he lent into the friendly touch that easily slid into a hug. The two of them stayed in the hug for much longer than strictly necessary, much longer than people who were just friends would be hugging.

“Thank you for telling me Matt, I’m sorry for being grumpy” Foggy breathed out as he reluctantly pulled away from the other who, even though Foggy couldn’t see his eyes, had a sad look on his face as well.

“It’s okay, feeling any better now?”

“Much, you always cheer me up!”

Somehow the inseparable duo didn’t realise their feelings for each other until Karen, a friend from college that Foggy introduced Matt to, almost had a breakdown. She threw a party and rigged the spin the bottle game for Foggy to land on Matt and the pair of friends went scarlet before Foggy gently touched Matt’s chin and kissed him, it was like everything clicked into place as they kissed, ignoring all the cheers and whistles when they pulled back and Foggy rested his forehead against Matt’s with a dopey smile on his face.

Karen, despite Matt’s protests, loves to tell the story of how Foggy asked Matt out after their kiss. A piece of paper gently slid over to Matt across the desk of the shop as she hid in the background and filmed them per Foggy’s request, Matt laughed and teased Foggy when the man asked him to read it. He ran his fingers over the paper, and then again, and then once more to make sure it was right before tears escaped from under his glasses as he nodded furiously. 

Foggy pulled him close and held him as he whispered in his ear, making the other sob “It’s true, I love you Matthew Murdock” 

**Author's Note:**

> A little Matt/Foggy fluff, and I know it's late by two days but work caught up to me and I couldn't find the time or will to write. I wanted to make this good as it's the first time for me writing this pair so I hope I did it justice.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome with open arms!


End file.
